worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Human
Pure Humans are said to be the highest level a powered human can become. Pure Humans are more directly connected to the type of power they are then any other type of living being, as their bodies take on the appearance and traits of the power itself. For example, a pure water human's body will appear to be made of water. But still being human to some degree, they are not simply energy, as they still have human bodies. They are just always covered in energy and give off energy, as if their bodies have become energy itself. Because of this close connection to their power, they are far more powerful then normal powered humans and demons alike. Pure Humans also have a power leveling system, like powered humans, but the difference in power is very large. Level 1 for a pure human is more like somewhere between levels 2 and 3 of a powered human in terms of power. A level 3 pure human is on par with a master ranked powered human, and a level 4 pure human is even more powerful then that. Pure Humans, because of their connection to power, also have the ability to reach levels that were thought to be impossible, level 5. Not many pure humans have ever had this level of power, but the powers they weild at this point are no longer simply restricted by normal power limitations. For example, and Sati and Ignus were pure humans, they were level 5, which was gold fire. This fire was so powerful, not even those who were normally resistant or protected against fire entirely were safe from being harmed by it. It's even believed that Pure Humans can continue to grow to even higher levels, but it's never been recorded that it's been higher then a fifth level. Pure Humans have almost never existed naturally. Pure Humans were created by the Master Elementals long ago, when the Elementals used to reside in the powered human realms. When they found favor in powered humans, they would bless them by sharing a connection of their power with them. When they did this, they gave them the ability to become pure humans. They did this to show they clossness they shared with the powered humans, and in an effort to become even closer. However, as this continued, and more powered humans became pure humans, it was found that not all powered humans could control this pure power, as for weak minded souls the power became to much, and overtook them. To fix this, and prevent this from happening again, the Elementals took away the pure power they shared with those who could not control it, and from that point onward they took much more care in selecting those who would be blessed with connections to them. At this point in history, because most pure humans no longer live, and few know of the Elementals anyway, pure humans are not naturally made anymore. However a few thousand years ago, Ragoul the Spirit Human, discovered the Elementals. When he tried to claim their souls, but unable to take them, he instead bound their souls to the Orb of Souls. When he did this, he had direct control over their elemental powers. He discovered what pure humans were, and both made himself one, and had the ability to turn others into them at will. When he did this, many pure humans walked the lands again. When led by Ragoul, one who was the ruler of pure humans because he was pretty much the Elementals at this point, led the the pure humans across the powered realms, resulting in many being destroyed. But when Ragoul was defeated, and the Elementals freed, the Elementals restored the pure humans to normal powered humans. This was one of the last recorded times of pure humans in large numbers. In battle, Pure Humans seem to appear unstoppable, but this isn't the case. Being nearly made of energy itself, it makes them more sturdy and resistant to attacks, giving the appearance of not being harmed. But because they are so close to their power, they share the weaknesses that power has, and feel it much more then a Powered Human would. They are also very weak to Anti Energy, which is most commonly seen made by shadow users. Anti Energy can be fatal for low level pure humans, and deal a great amount of damage to higher ranked ones. But because anti energy is not something many people know how to use, Pure Humans normally do not have to deal with it, giving them little resistance from easily defeating foes. They have the same types of abilities that normal powered humans have, but their bodies can also do the same things the power itself can, like water pure humans can change their forms much like the power can. This can also be very useful, and adds another level of unpredictability to their battle style, as their bodies pretty much become a powerful weapon. Pure Humans do not seem to be able to use more then one power however, as being a pure human of more then one power could easily destroy the mind and body of a person because of to much power. The only pure human ever known to use more then one or two powers was Ragoul, who was believed to have once had control over them all.